


Lost

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Love ig, M/M, el has no powers, legit just fluff, no demogorgan and all that shit, oh and hopper is married to joyce and el is his adopted daughter, so like, will gets lost in a maze and find mike and uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: It was all supposed to be fun and games. The Byers family was supposed have a fun little competition but now, Will was lost in the corn maze in the middle of the night. Also it was at least 33 degrees outside so Will was cold and lost.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ok so quick note: hopper and joyce are married and el is hoppers adoptive daughter and she has no powers she was like abused as a child and so he took over as her guardian

 

It was all supposed to be fun and games. The Byers family was supposed have a fun little competition but now, Will was lost in the corn maze in the middle of the night. Also it was at least 33 degrees outside so Will was cold and lost. 

 

It was Jonathan's idea to have a contest. “Whoever gets out first wins a prize.” He had said with a sly grin on his face. Will and Eleven agreed at once and, after lots of convincing, Joyce was in too. They had all gone into the corn maze and separated. 

 

Jonathan had probably gotten out first. He had an amazing sense of direction. After that it was most likely El. Then followed Joyce who just had common sense. Lastly was Will. He was stuck in the corn maze. 

 

Another condition of the contest is if the loser, who had been in the corn maze the longest, hadn’t finished by sundown the winners would be allowed to leave. The loser was allowed to bail out by calling one of the winners to be picked up. Obviously if the loser didn’t turn up the next day the cops would be called.  

 

Will heard a rustling in the corn stalks next to him.  _ Fuck a murderer was gonna kill him _ . He raised his fists, as if he could hold up his own against a killer, as a tall boy emerged from the corn. 

 

“Oh shit!” yelled the other boy as he turned to see Will. “Don’t kill me please! I have so much to live for!” 

 

“What? I’m not gonna kill you.” Will lowered his fists. “I thought you were gonna kill me.” 

 

“No, no. I’m just lost in the maze.” 

 

The boy was much taller than Will and he had curly-ish raven hair. He had a sort of goofy grin that Will adored almost instantly. 

 

“I’m lost too. And really fucking cold.” Will said. 

 

“Then I guess we can help each other. I’m Mike.” 

 

“Will.” 

 

“Well, Will, are you ready to get out of this hell maze and to your warm house?” 

 

“Oh, absolutely. I’ve been in here for about 2 hours now.” Will said checking the clock on his phone. 

 

“Damn. I was here with my sister and her boyfriend but I felt like a third wheel so I separated and, now, here I am.” 

 

“Won’t your sister be worried?” 

 

“Nah, she doesn’t care. She probably went off somewhere to suck face with Steve.” Mike rolled his eyes. 

 

The two boys made their way through the maze, both of them shivering from the cold. until they came to one of the structures set up in the maze. They would be able to see the whole field from the top. 

 

“Fuck.” Will cursed. “It’s too dark to see anything.” 

 

“Could my phone flash light…” 

 

Mike fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and turned on the flashlight only to find it couldn’t let them see the entirety of the maze, only about 3 yards in front of them. 

 

“Dammit.” Mike sighed. “Maybe we’ll be trapped in here forever.” 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being stuck here with you.” Will mumbled under his breath. 

 

The truth was, Will was getting quite fond of Mike. He loved Mike’s cute smile. He loved the way Mike’s hair fell around his face. He loved Mike’s cute sweater. 

 

“What’d you say?” Mike turned to look at Will.

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“Any idea is better than no ideas.” 

 

“I-.” Will stuttered as he felt his face become red with embarrassment. “I-I was j-just saying that I, uh, wouldn’t mind being trapped here with you.” 

 

Will anticipated for the worst. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even know if Mike was gay or not. He could have a girlfriend, Will didn’t know about. They literally met 20 minutes ago. 

 

Mike opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. Suddenly three guys wearing police uniforms stumbled out of the corn maze. One of them was Will’s stepdad, Hopper. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Will? Is that you?” Hopper said shining a flashlight in Will’s face, blinding him. 

 

“Yeah, Hop, it’s me.” 

 

“And are you the Wheeler kid?” Hopper moved the flashlight to Mike’s face. 

 

Mike shook his head. 

 

“Both of you, come with me.” He signaled with his hand for them to come down. 

 

Both boys followed Hopper out of the maze. Once they reached the entrance, Will saw his mom, Jonathan and El. He also saw a guy who was probably around Jonathan’s age with a girl who looked a little like Mike, Nancy was her name? 

 

Mike and Will were rushed to an ambulance, to be checked for symptoms of hypothermia. They sat on the edge of the ambulance wrapped in shock blankets. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Will broke the silence.

 

“For what?” Mike turned and looked at him. 

 

“For what I said. It was...It wasn’t...I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

 

“No. It’s okay.” 

 

They both sat quietly for a few moments. Every second was like a stab in the heart for Will. He stood up to leave in shame. 

 

“Wait!” Mike called. 

 

Will turned and was greeted by Mike’s lips on his. They stayed like that for a few moments. Will loved how soft Mike’s lips were. They tasted slightly like vanilla. Mike broke away. 

 

“You should call me.” Will smiled. 

 

Mike pulled out his phone at almost record speed. Will put in his number. 

 

As he walked away with his family he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

_ hey bby  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
